


Aspirations

by floydig



Series: Stand-alone HP Microfics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Spark, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floydig/pseuds/floydig
Summary: I got wasted like all my potential
Series: Stand-alone HP Microfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015801
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: November 2020





	Aspirations

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Taylor Swift lyric of all things.

“What do you want to do after Hogwarts, Draco? Which career sparks your interest?”

“I’d like to be a healer, actually. Father doesn’t approve. No matter, I have four more years to convince him. Oh! Let’s visit Zonko’s Joke Shop while we’re here.”

“You’re going to take the mark now, Draco. Make me proud.”

“Yes, Father.”


End file.
